Klaine Fluff
by Gleek890
Summary: Blaine's dad got drunk..again. So he ran to Kurt for help. Really fluffy (: Inspired by a RP on Omegle. ONE-SHOT!


Blaine knocked on the Hummel-Hudson's front door. It was cold and raining outside but he didn't care. He ran all the way there. His dad had been drunk. Again. He found Blaine's phone and read his and Kurt's conversations and beat the living shit out of Blaine. He now had a black eye behind a pair of reading glasses, a split lip, and a gash on his face running from his temple to his cheek. His lips were blue from running in the rain and his whole body was sore, especially where his dad had kicked him in the ribs. He stood there, shivering and waiting for someone to answer. Kurt answered the door and was very taken aback when he saw what stood before him. The love of this life, injured and beaten.

"Blaine oh my gosh come in come in what happened to you?"

"My..My dad f-found the t-texts on m-my phone. H-he was drunk and g-g-got angry" He stuttered softly.

"Oh my gosh Blaine! Come here!" Kurt led Blaine into the bathroom.

"Take those wet clothes off I'm going to go get you some dry clothes ok?" Blaine nodded softly, and started to pull off his soaked polo. Kurt ran to his room and got a warm pair of pajamas for Blaine and ran back into the bathroom.

"Here put these on." Blaine took them and gave a small smile.

"T-thanks" He said in a small voice.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go get some first aid stuff and a cup of hot chocolate to get your lips back to their normal color alright?" Kurt asked a little shaky. Blaine nodded and pulled the pajamas on. Kurt ran out of the bathroom and grabbed the things he needed before heading back to the bathroom. Kurt bent down, pulled out some peroxide and a Q-tip and began to heal Blaine's split lip. Blaine winced slightly, but tried to stay still, his lips in a slight pout so he didn't get peroxide in his mouth.

"I know baby, I know it stings." Kurt stood up straight and pushed the cup of hot chocolate that was sitting on the bathroom sink towards Blaine. "Here. Try to drink some." Kurt suggested. Blaine gave a small smile, and took a sip, some color returning to his lips. Kurt began washing off the blood that was running down Blaine's face. When he was finished, he gently placed a bandage on where the blood was coming from. Blaine finished the hot chocolate, his lips now their normal pink. He had a small smile on his lips, and a little whipped cream from the hot cocoa on his nose. A smile crept on Kurt's face. He leaned in and kissed the whipped cream off his nose.

"Think you can make it to my room?" Blaine bit his lip softly, then nodded.

"Yeah I think so." He said standing shakily. Kurt put an arm around Blaine to help him stay balanced. When they got to Kurt's room, Kurt helped ease Blaine onto the bed. Kurt laid next to him and covered them both up to help Blaine get warmer. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, and laid his head on Kurt's chest. Kurt placed a soft kiss on Blaine's forehead.

"You wanna talk about it?" Kurt asked. Blaine gave a small nod. Kurt sat them both up a little bit so he could look at Blaine as he talked.

"Well. My dad came home drunk again. I was in my room, playing my guitar, when he walked in and grabbed my phone. I asked him what he was doing, he didn't answer. He just looked pissed off. He started yelling and hitting..it h-hurt so much.. he took my guitar a-and all my music...h-he burned it Kurt, every last piece." He choked out as he laid down and buried his head into a pillow.

"Oh my gosh baby. I'm so so sorry." Kurt had a few unshed tears in his eyes. He rubbed comforting circles into Blaine's back. Blaine sat back up and hugged Kurt, laying his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt ran a hand through Blaine's un-gelled hair.

"Your dad works during the day right?" Kurt asked, not letting go of Blaine. He nodded, his head not leaving Kurt's shoulder.

"Tomorrow, while he's at work, we're going to go to your house, get the rest of your clothes, and whatever else you need...you're staying here. I'm not letting you go back there." Blaine gave a teary smile and hugged Kurt tighter.

"T-thank you" Kurt gently swiped Blaine's tears away with his thumb.

"You're very welcome. I love you and I never want to see you hurt again." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt lightly. Kurt kissed back, being gentle with Blaine's split lip. When he backed away, Kurt laid them both down again, Blaine's head on his chest. Blaine tucked his head under Kurt's chin, and fell asleep. Kurt smiled at seeing Blaine sleep. He placed a kiss on Blaine's cheek then fell asleep too.

The next morning, Kurt woke up earlier than Blaine. He turned on his side and looked at Blaine. He brushed the hair back off of Blaine's forehead, then watched him sleep. Blaine snored softly. Kurt smiled seeing Blaine at peace. A few minutes later, Blaine's eyes fluttered open. He yawned and smiled at Kurt.

"Hey baby, how'd you sleep? You feeling ok?" Blaine smiled.

"Good. I'm a bit sore, but other than that I feel fine." Kurt gave a half smile.

"I'll be right back stay right here." Kurt walked into the bathroom connected to his bedroom. Blaine curled up into a ball, pulling the covers over him. Kurt walked back into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed next to Blaine.

"Hey, I ran you a warm bath to loosen up your muscles." Kurt laid a hand on Blaine's lower back. Blaine pulled the covers down and smiled up at him. He sat up slowly and gave Kurt a soft peck on the lips.

"You always know what's best." Kurt smiled and lead Blaine into the bathroom. When Kurt noticed Blaine was having a hard time getting his clothes off Kurt stepped up and helped. Blaine smiled and blushed.

"Thanks." He said softly.

"Anytime." Kurt said. He unbuttoned Blaine's pajama top and tossed it in the hamper. Then he pulled Blaine's pajama pants off and threw them in the hamper as well. Blaine slipped out of his boxers and climbed in, relaxing instantly as his body became engulfed in bubbles. Kurt bent down next to the bathtub.

"How's it feel?" Kurt asked.

"Good." He mumbled as he laid his head back so it rested on the side of the tub.

"Good." Kurt smiled. He was glad to see Blaine relaxed. Kurt ran a hand along the side of Blaine's cheek. Blaine smiled and leaned into Kurt's touch, closing his eyes. Kurt leaned in and kissed both of Blaine's eyelids before leaning back and smiling. Blaine opened one eye, and smiled, then blew some bubbles at Kurt. Kurt laughed. He picked up some of the bubbles in his hands and blew them Blaine's way. He smiled and laughed.

"You're on." Blaine said, blowing more bubbles. Kurt laughed and blew more bubbles at Blaine before jumping up and backing away so Blaine's next set of bubbles couldn't reach him.

"Cheater." Blaine fake pouted. Kurt put his hands on his knees and looked at the floor while laughing uncontrollably. Blaine smiled through the pout and took the opportunity to splash Kurt.

"Oh no you didn't Anderson!" Kurt laughed. He grabbed the big cup off the sink (That he uses to rinse his hair) filled it up and dumped it on Blaine's head. Blaine sputtered and wiped the water out of his eyes, laughing like crazy.

"I'm gonna get you for that Hummel."

"Oh I'd like to see you try." Kurt laughed. Blaine reached out, grabbed Kurt's wrist, and pulled him in the bath tub, clothes and all.

"Oh my gosh!" The boys laughed.

"Gotcha." Blaine smiled.

"You're paying for my dry cleaning." Kurt joked. He leaned over Blaine and pinned his hands to the bottom of the tub.

"Say you're sorry." Kurt giggled. Blaine shook his head with a smile. Kurt sat on Blaine's stomach, one leg on each side of Blaine.

"Oh so that's how it's gonna be?" Kurt said, not able to keep a straight face. Blaine gave a cheeky smile and nodded.

"You are so stubborn." Kurt laughed.

"Yes. Yes I am." He said as he smiled up at Kurt. Kurt sat them both up. Kurt started to lean in for a kiss, making Blaine do the same. But instead of a kiss, Blaine got a face full of bubbles. Before Blaine could do anything, Kurt was already out of the tub and running around in the bedroom giggling. Blaine put a fake scowl on and climbed out. He quickly put on his boxers and ran out, still soaked.

"Kurt!" Blaine laughed.

"Blaine!" Kurt said mocking Blaine. Blaine chased Kurt around the room and then jumped onto his bed. Kurt ran to the other end of the room. Blaine sat on the bed, not moving, a small smile on his face.

"One of us is gonna have to move eventually." Kurt smiled. Blaine pursed his lips and crossed his arms.

"Your gonna make it difficult huh?" Kurt smiled. He smiled and nodded, his wet curls flying.

"You're so darn cute." Kurt smiled not moving an inch.

"You know you can't resist." He said jokingly as he laid on his stomach, propping his head up on his hands.

Kurt smiled as he thought of something. Without moving his feet, Kurt leaned over and grabbed a nerf gun. He shot it at Blaine and hit him with a little foam dart right on his forehead.

"Why do you have a nerf gun?" He laughed.

"You have your hobbies and I have mine." Kurt laughed. Blaine playfully glared at him.

"Fine. Don't move." He said using his sad voice and puppy eyes. Kurt tried really hard but eventually gave in. He got up and walked over to the bed. Blaine smiled, and gave Kurt a sloppy kiss, like a puppy. Blaine smiled, scrunching his nose, laying back down on the bed, his soaked curls a mess. Kurt laid on his side propping himself up on his right elbow and looked at Blaine. Blaine shook his head again, very puppy-like, getting Kurt even more wet.

"You're such a little puppy, aren't ya?" Kurt smiled wiping some water off his face.

"Yes." He said smiling. Kurt leaned over and kissed the top of Blaine's nose. Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt softly. Kurt smiled and looked at the clock. The clock said it was 12:40.

"So, when did you want to go get your stuff from your house?"

"Anytime I guess" He said shrugging.

"Well...come on...lets go get ready." Kurt said.

"Okay." He said as he sat up.

"You left an outfit here last time you stayed, it's in the bottom drawer of my dresser, so you can wear that." Kurt grabbed his own clothes and headed for the bathroom. Kurt came out of the bathroom after a long while, finally dressed and ready. Blaine was peering in the mirror, trying to straighten his bowtie. Kurt came up behind Blaine and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. Blaine smiled and turned his head to kiss Kurt's nose.

"Thank you for letting me stay here." Blaine whispered.

"Anything for you baby. I love you." Kurt smiled.

"I love you too." Blaine smiled as he kissed Kurt sweetly.


End file.
